wingcommanderfandomcom-20200213-history
Winston Turner
Winston Turner was a Terran Confederation officer. Character He had a remarkable ability to appear outwardly calm even in times of crisis, like during the counter-terrorist missions. Turner could not cope with the loss of those under his command; he asked for reassignment and never led a combat unit since. Turner became a Professor and took Schneid's office where he kept a collection of old books and 2-dimentional prints. One of his hobbies was practicing marksmanship with antique powder weapons every weekend. He was a pipe smoker. Biography Winston was the eldest son of an American family. One of his ancestors fought as Squadron Leader, Torpedo Eight at the Battle of Midway. He grew up in the East Coast and as was felt necessary, he enlisted to the Confederation Service Academy at Houston. He was roommate with Spencer Banbridge aka "Skip", 6 years his senior but they became immediately friends. He was always the "brains" and would care tutoring Skip rather than studying; for this reason he got an A- in Naval History, despite being Schneid's favorite student. Skip credits Turner's help for getting through his studies. He and Skip graduated in 2604. They remained friends in the following 30 years of service. Turner was once the rising star in Special Ops and led the 30 men and women in Marine Commando Six against a terrorist stronghold. He remained calm even when surrounded by a dozen doped-out terrorists screaming that they were going to kill him. In an occasion, Sergeant Ulandi had saved his and Skip's lives. The mission was fateful and he was one of the few survivors. Both he and Skip were secretly awarded the Fleet Cross for saving the planet from the terrorist attack. Despite the glowing reports the loss of the team haunted Winston and asked for transfer out to pursue an academic career and an assignment to teach at the Academy. At some point Janet wanted to be with him, but after Turner denied, she married Skip. Academic career In 2622 he participated in the Panama system war games simulation as an observer from the Academy in his capacity as an historian. He was aways informed with contemporary political and militaly situatons and had written several historical papers which interested the Confed Fleet although he believed that nobody read them. Kilrathi crisis By 2634 he held the rank of Commander. In one of his newest papers he compared historical conditions of military tension (such as the Amercans in the Pacific in the 20th century and the tension with the Yan in the 24th century) with the contemporary ones, predicting a war with the Kilrathi. When Bandbridge saw it he put it among the classified. That year, he met Bandbridge in the Academy at Houston. They commented on Senator Jamison More who was present there, and smiled to Skip provocatively. Turner constrained him, saying that he is baiting him, and could outtalk him in front of the journalists. Bandbridge said that Turner should go, being a scholar. Then they saw that a brave Ensign, Geoffrey Tolwyn, approached him and made complains on his policies. Concerning the Kilrathi crisis, Bandbridge needed Turner for a secret assignment. He gave him grade three A security clearance to Fleet Intel. He met him during the Academy graduation ceremony and talked about the old days in Turner's office. For that summer he planned for a research leave, but after studying the memory cube with Joshua Speedwell's report, he agreed to do some field work for Skip. He was assigned with Lt. Vance Richards and Ens. Geoffrey Tolwyn whom he met some days later in Johnson Island. The trio went to Hell Hole, the capital of the Landreich, where Turner had arranged a meeting with a pilot, Meyer. Turner posed as a smuggler of Gotherian glasswork who wished to enter the Empire of Kilrah territory. Turner knew Kruger's talents and recent engagement with the Kilrathi in the Hallin system and had confidence in him. Plus, he was young and inexperienced, and a safe choice compared to veteran smugglers who had a grudge against the Confed Fleet. While leaving, Turner noticed a Sarn hitman who was after the pilot, and shot him with a small blaster from his pocket, surprising his two young officers, who didn't imagine their old professor was lethals. References category:Humans Category:Characters (Action Stations)